


The Line Begins To Blur

by loire, meeokie



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Hate Husbands, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Voyeurism, dirty talk by Iwamine Shuu, for once, in your own classroom Kazuaki? Really?, light fluff, they're gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loire/pseuds/loire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeokie/pseuds/meeokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep had taken priority and he was paying for it this evening by staying late, when he had hoped to be able to meet Shuu at home but... Well.</p><p>Shuu was here, wasn't he? Right here, all around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line Begins To Blur

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS.
> 
> \---
> 
> As I lie here and stare  
> The fabric starts to tear  
> It's far beyond repair  
> And I don't really care  
> As far as I have gone  
> I knew what side I'm on  
> But now I'm not so sure  
> The line begins to blur

He could scent him. Even as far apart as they were, for as busy as they had been, for as many days that had passed where the two of them only saw one another in passing, for the faint touches they had been able to exchange in the hallways or faculty lounge, Kazuaki could remember.

He always remembered; anything and everything.

Deep in his own senses, lost in his mind and memories, Kazuaki could catch that faint fragrance of laundered cotton, antiseptics, and the soaked-in scent of cool, clean air from the air conditioning unit that always seemed to run non-stop in the infirmary. Chestnut-colored strands of hair framing his face as he nosed his way into them, tasting sweat that did not exist upon the back of a neck he could so vividly recall kissing so many times before. An amethyst ribbon whose silken texture he remembered upon his fingers, a tie he often used to bind thin, pale wrists together...

_Fuck._

He missed him.

Tossing his own head back against the top of his chair, Kazuaki continued to palm along his angrily swollen cock; stroking himself quickly with a guttural moan. False amber eyes remained locked behind lids as he held tight to any memories he could draw forth, any time before when they had been together - Shuu beneath him, choking, gasping, panting, huffing, laughing, urging Kazuaki to go farther, _deeper_ , pleading with him to make it burn, to make it hurt, to give him what he wanted. Writhing on top of cum-stained sheets, listening to the way the medical cot creaked and squealed beneath their combined weight, how their skin slapped and smacked together with an striking inflection that could have made even Sakazaki blush and turn away. Awful, short nails cutting down his long back to leave traces of possession, bite marks from a wicked mouth left just short of where the top of a lavender-colored collar would sit, bruises along the inside of pale, trembling, wet thighs from sharp hip bones beating up against them...

The classroom was empty, as it had been for hours now. The sun had long since gone down, something Kazuaki hadn't noticed until he realized just how silent the school had become. Time had seemed wasted as he sat there at his desk grading exams and other work he had to finish from the previous day. Sleep had taken priority and he was paying for it this evening by staying late, when he had hoped to be able to meet Shuu at home but... _Well_.

Shuu _was_ here, wasn't he? Right here, all around him. Kazuaki could feel him as he bucked off the seat of his chair, fucking into his own hand that was now stroking himself off with more intensity. He licked his lips before gritting his teeth slowly, brow twitching as they knit together in concentration. There was a soft rattle from his chair as the rollers on the floor trembled, the tension in his body and rhythm of his movements causing it to become just a little unsteady. His free palm grasped tight to the side of his seat, feet laid flat against the floor as narrow hips continued to meet with his palm while jerking himself off in time to heavy breaths that fell past his nose; sweat dotting along his temple.

And while the scribbling of a pen or the shuffling of papers may have filled the room before, all that could be heard now was the lewd, slick sounds of his palm stroking along his cock with greater need and the heavy, lust-filled, desperate gasps for air that he seemed to have difficulty concealing.

*******

It had been a long week. Or was it weeks? Shuu couldn’t seem to recall anymore - he’d lost too many hours of sleep by now, spent too many nights at his desk, even a few where he couldn’t be bothered to make it home, instead welcoming the uncomfortable hard mattress of the infirmary cots.

But they knew - they _both_ knew these specific stretches of time during the school year - tests and papers that kept Kazuaki uncomfortably awake. Research and…other subjects that Shuu fell behind on, due dates forcing his focus away from what he actually wanted.

Although he’d never quite stay it like that.

He’d been neglectful - a strange sensation that normally Shuu wouldn’t ever be bothered with but… Kazuaki never mentioned it, never said anything to express the frustration that they both began to feel.

How many nights now? Shuu had lost count.

It was late, but that was nothing new. Even when Kazuaki stayed, he always left before Shuu, gifting the doctor silence and focus, sometimes only pausing for a moment in front of the infirmary door. Shuu knew it was him, but they’d settled into a comfortable silence - an understanding.

It was the doctor's turn however, to pause in front of a closed door, light filtering through the frosted window.

He was still here? Perhaps they could walk home together...

He thought of knocking, but it seemed…unneeded. It would only be him - it was always just him.

The door opened soundlessly, slowly in case Kazuaki was actually asleep along his desk. What Shuu was granted with instead, he wasn’t prepared for. He stood in the doorway, eyes roaming over what was presented to him, a strange swirl of emotions starting to tug at his consciousness.

A desire born of tension, of stress - if it wasn't evident in Kazuaki's ministrations, it could certainly be seen upon his expression. The teacher's breath hitched as his hips gave involuntary bucks into his palm while he stroked and rubbed bare fingers over his flushed and swollen cockhead. Lips finally parted so he could pant a little more openly, that lengthy dick jerking within his palm as he continued to pump himself with a greater need. Memories were twisting into something more akin to a fantasy he may never be granted or even be able to achieve, and once again blonde locks swayed as Kazuaki tossed his head back with a concealed moan.

It wasn’t often that Shuu was granted the sight of something so…free and animalistic from Kazuaki. Sure, the doctor assumed that his somehow-companion would indulge in such acts - it was natural after all, even if Shuu rarely felt the need himself. But this - he seemed…wild, untamed… _needy_.

There were no secrets in this, no games, no false smiles and hidden meanings.

This was _pure_.

Faster, more intense; Kazuaki didn't seem to care that the hot pre dripping from his tip was coating his fingers or the back of his palm, making a mess that would have had the teacher fussing about cleanliness any other time. He was far too lost in his desperate need of stress relief to care; far too lost to notice that someone had entered his classroom, that the object of his desires and his illusions and fantasies was standing _right there_ gazing openly at him in silence.

It took Shuu a few moments to collect himself, impressed that Kazuaki hadn’t noticed his presence even if the doctor had been careful to be quiet. He usually knew - even with Shuu’s tendency to barely make a sound walking around, Kazuaki always _knew_.

Not often did Shuu find himself at a loss for words - should he leave now and spare them both moments that might become awkward or should he…

“ _Ahem_.” Violet eyes stayed locked on their target, Shuu curling the clipboard in his hands to his chest.

Amber colors flew open. All at once, the teacher stopped; the chair letting out a quick rattle as Kazuaki released the hold on himself, only to press down on his erection as best he could in a vain attempt to conceal himself. His lips were wet and flushed from where he had licked and bit, his eyes - wide as they were and so full of shock - were still glazed over with arousal. He paled. He didn't think anyone was here, he didn't think anyone had stayed behind so late and--

His breathing came out ragged as he finally focused on the pair of eyes staring right back at him through red-colored frames. Kazuaki slouched forward slightly, still covering his lap now with one arm crossed in front of himself and shivered at the slight drip of sweat that came rolling down one side of his face.

"I-Iwamine...? Wh--Hhn..."

Oh - _what a sight_. Shuu was certain that this _particular image_ would be stuck in his mind for, hmm, well - forever; Kazuaki panicked, attempting to hide himself as if the doctor wouldn’t already know of the filthy act he was partaking in.

Normally - it would be the other way around. Kazuaki would dig deep, reach as far as he pleased to drag out some sort of emotion from the other. It was rare - that Shuu would have the opportunity to watch…what was that, perhaps slight embarrassment? Certainly -surprise-, running through the veins of the teacher who so often forced Shuu to feel the same.

A deep, long sigh shakily passed the blonde's nose. Kazuaki's panic lasted only momentarily it seemed, realizing that it was only Shuu. Although a shade of rose dusted his cheeks, he eased back into his chair to slump, one leg extending outward ahead of himself, while his clean hand came to lay upon the arm rest. Dirtied, stained fingers pet slowly along the base of his cock as that full arousal shot right back up once he was relaxed enough in the doctor's company.

“ _Oh_? Have I interrupted your work? Do carry on, don’t mind me.”

The doctor shifted slightly, coming further into the room, one hand sliding to close the door behind him, lock sliding into place with a soft _click_.

Kazuaki watched as the doctor closed the door...listening to the lock sound, which was far too loud and only enhanced by the silence of the classroom. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing slightly, as his lips pulled into a nervous smile.

"How embarrassing," he laughed softly, clean hand rising to cover half of his face as he closed his eyes. "I should be grading papers. Wh... What are you doing here? You haven't gone home? Ha ha, what a stupid question. Of course not, you've been busy, too. Right?"

Shuu couldn’t help the smirk that forced its way to his lips - not with the way Kazuaki relaxed a few moments after, clearly a level of comfort in his partial nudity. Strange…that they’d ended up here, now, of all outcomes. That this would be normal.

He came forward now, the sound of leathered shoes echoing in the small space of the classroom, eyes stuck on Kazuaki’s lap as the teacher resumed his end of the day activity.

Kazuaki rarely let Shuu watch _this_. If he did, it was normally a few moments before that thick cock was shoved into some part of him, willing or not. Like this it seemed almost innocent; Shuu wondered as he walked across the classroom to stop in front of the teacher’s wide desk - which Kazuaki would it be.

“Embarrassing? Mm, perhaps if someone else found you.”

The clipboard was brought down, set along the desk’s top as Shuu continued to watch, one eyebrow raised in slight interest.

“I was. I’m done now. I’d thought you might have left already but…it seems that I was incorrect.”

"But it _is_  embarrassing because it's _you_  who found me."

Kazuaki let out a shallow huff, eyebrows knitting together as he kept his gaze averted; for now. He could feel those eyes staring at him, soaking him in, shrinking him down to almost nothing. But it didn't seem to...really do much harm. In fact, his cock jerked a few times between his fingertips that so delicately ran along himself as opposed to the vicious pumping he had been doing prior to Shuu's arrival.

"I have...too much work to complete, to even think of going home," Kazuaki laughed, almost breathless. He swept his clean fingers into his hair; "I got a bit...sidetracked."

“ _Sidetracked_.”

Shuu leaned closer, fingers grazing over the ridges of old wood, palms settling along the desk between papers and forgotten pencils and…mm, red grading pens. 

Something odd tugged at him - something about Kazuaki, about his…sincerity of what he was neglecting. Eyes trailed down the teacher's relaxed form, as they had many times previous, focusing on nervous laughter spilling from familiar lips, down further to the delicate hand tentatively stroking, far, far slower and less vigorous.

“A shame that I can’t… _help_ , with work. I’m afraid I have no mind for grading. _Other subjects_ however…”

" _No_."

“No?” Shuu repeated Kazuaki’s words, the surprise evident in his voice.

The word came out faster than Kazuaki meant for it to; his eyes remained closed, that hand still covering half of his face. He drew his knees back up and he began to turn his chair away from Shuu while trying to cover his lap as much as he possibly could manage. Before the doctor had a moment to work through what the other had been getting at, Kazuaki was shifting away, almost… _shy_ about what he’d been caught doing, as if Shuu shouldn’t be allowed to see it. By now - they’d seen plenty of each other, spent nights in darkness, fighting to hide the lewd sounds away even as Kazuaki’s eyes glinted brighter the more he managed to drag out from the doctor.

Kazuaki swallowed again, "You _can't_. It's not as if I could help you with any of your experiments and projects. It wouldn't be _fair_."

Why was he so close now? Considering the fact that he was panicked and how they were both able to have a conversation, he wished he could just... Stuff himself right back into his slacks so he could go wash his hands and finish his actual work. But Shuu's voice, even if Kazuaki wasn't looking directly at the doctor, it was enough to have his cock swelling up once more; just as hard as it was before.

“Mm, I wasn’t talking about your - _work_.”

Shuu shifted then, standing up to full height, fingers dragging along the table top as he walked around it to stand closer to the teacher.

“You’re being shy today. Perhaps it’s because I found you in a compromising position? Mm, often it’s the other way around, isn’t it, Kazuaki?”

A shiver rolled down Kazuaki's spine and he turned his face away; why was Shuu following after him? He was starting to become a bit panicked, feeling cornered, and the tone of the doctor's voice didn't help things either. Feet pressed along the floor again in the attempt to push his chair away from Shuu once more, spinning away, now trying to work himself back into his pants as desperate, unattractive thoughts filled his mind in a vain attempt to rid himself of his current hard-on.

It didn't work. He still knew Shuu was _right there_ , acting so smug and condescending, no doubt perched and grinning and absolutely enjoying every second of this. The tables were turned and now Kazuaki was victim to torment - so why _wouldn't_ Shuu take the opportunity to enjoy himself?

"It's, a-ah, it's nothing," he breathed out, that furious blush still settled on his cheeks. "There's nothing you can help with... Y-You really shouldn't see this. It's crude..."

 “ _Crude_? I’ve seen far worse from you. Tsk. You know it’s useless to hide now, hmm?”

Far worse...

Of course. Shuu had seen Kazuaki at levels no one would have ever, _ever_ , suspected of the calm, sleepy, relatively quiet, and rather private math teacher of room 2-3. Beneath such a mild-mannered surface was something so twisted and depraved that it would be more of a surprise if Kazuaki found redemption in death. Ah, but this... This was so... _Different_. It was innocent, almost.

The way Kazuaki shied away from the one who had come to learn every last dirty little secret, who had been ensnared by every last blood-stained thread that made up the blonde's being, was more embarrassing than actually being caught.

The doctor wasn’t sure if Kazuaki was playing shy or…actually having a small fit of self-conscious panic over the thought of someone finding him in the middle of such an act. But it didn’t matter much to Shuu either way - he walked slowly, low heels of his shoes clacking softly against the school tile. He stopped behind the turned chair, placing his hands along the top, fingers brushing lightly against golden locks.

“The school’s empty, you know. Will you really deny me even now? I know exactly what you want.”

That laugh - a condescending chuckle passed through sure lips as Shuu leaned closer, the bottom of his chin bumping almost lovingly against Kazuaki’s ear.

A shiver rolled down the teacher's spine as that laugh reached his ears, something deep and rather dark, that voice he had been imagining only minutes ago now invading his senses as Shuu dropped his tone several octaves to speak again.

“I want to see it. How desperate you are.”

A whimper escaped Kazuaki's mouth. His brow knit together and he tilted his head back, then closer to Shuu's, as his cock jerked within his hold. Free palm pushed his slacks down just a little farther and with a shaky grip, pumped himself several times. Kazuaki tried to resist a small moan as he huffed out several short bursts of air, fingertips becoming slick once more with excited pre.

"Don't look, please, j-just... Stay right there, but please, don't look..."

“Don’t look? But how can I not, when you put yourself on display like that?”

Another soft chuckle, although this one came far less menacing as long fingers wrapped around the chair’s back, slowly sinking over Kazuaki’s shoulders. He kept his face steady, kept that brief contact of cheek against the other, soft brown locks mixing against false blonde.

It was rare to be granted this - Kazuaki complying with Shuu’s orders, even if he was hesitant to do so.

"I-It's embarrassing, like this," the blonde whispered out, another whimper following.

“Embarrassing? Ah, but, what of all the things you’ve done to me? Did you think I wasn’t? It’s only fair that I get to see, since I caught you… _pleasuring yourself_.”

It was intentional of course - the doctor had easily caught the reaction to his voice, and so he played along, wondering how far he could gently provoke Kazuaki, what exactly he could get if he tried in such a way.

The doctor pushed his lips closer to Kazuaki’s ear, satisfied hum dripping as fingers started to wander - down, down from shoulders, traveling slowly along the other’s chest.

Kazuaki's hand lifted from the inside of his slacks to reach up and behind him, aiming for the back of Shuu's head. He would simply cup his palm and curl fingers into strands of dark brunette hair, but nothing painful; a firm grip, yes, just to pull Shuu closer as he tilted his face to rest against the other, but it was incredibly gentle compared to any other time before when Kazuaki had his awful, thin fingers wrapped up in brunette strands. Faux amber eyes fell closed as his brow knit together tightly, another whimper escaping him as his chest instinctively arched into wicked hands that came cascading over his chest so slowly. Hips rocked again; the chair pressed back against Shuu's body as rollers skid backwards along the floor.

“Hmm?” Shuu hummed his curiosity, watching first and then feeling Kazuaki’s palm reach to gain the physical contact he seeked. The doctor’s eyes were well trained by now, always cautious especially with the teacher, never certain if his touches would be rough or sweet. Luck was on Shuu’s side it seemed tonight as he felt firm fingers easily slide along his neck and cheek, up into his hair to demand attention. He gave it - as he always did, but this time there was no struggle from the doctor that was normally there.

What was fair and what wasn't? Kazuaki was rather docile at the moment, with no signs pointing to anything malicious, and right now in all honesty Shuu didn't have to worry about the sleepy teacher snapping on him. No, instead Kazuaki was now feverishly pumping himself again as his breathing picked back up; small whimpers escaping as he licked at his lips before biting down onto his lower lip, face pressed into the side of Shuu's head as he buried himself into thick locks of dark hair.

Shuu could hear his breathing those short bursts of air. Kazuaki was prone to holding his breath, inhaling only when he absolutely needed to. Concealed moans, small whines... He wasn't a very vocal lover to begin with, but it was hard not to hear such when his lips were practically against Shuu's own ear now as the blonde tugged him closer, over the back of his chair.

The doctor chuckled again, hands pausing half-way down Kazuaki’s chest, the side of his head nudging against the other’s. “Mm, see? It’s not so bad. You look rather nice like this. I like watching, you know. I watch you, far more than you realize…” The last bit pf Shuu’s voice bordered on a threatening tone, but the path of his slender fingers said otherwise, pressing firmly against the teacher's torso in a small display of control.

Kazuaki's palm worked himself, pumping that rigid length that had become painfully hard. An angry, flushed cockhead continued to drip with pre as his hips jerked when he stroked himself particularly nicely; often eliciting another moan from him.

"S-Shuu..." he finally breathed, intoxicated by the other's genuine scent rather than the one his mind had tried to replicate. Needy, desperate, it was reflected in the way Kazuaki vigorously pumped himself. The quiet classroom was privy to the slick, wet noises his palm and cock made together, or his quiet whimpers and moans, all for Shuu to hear as Kazuaki gave in to demands that had never really been issued in the first place. 

God, he had missed him. All of him. Every last bit of him.

Violet eyes were stuck watching that large palm glide over Kazuaki’s thick length, a sight he didn’t get to see very often save for the few moments before the other guided it into some part of the doctor. And yet he didn’t move to touch himself in any form, even as his body reacted in expected ways from viewing such a sight. 

No. No, this was better, only focusing on _him_.

“What’s wrong, _Kazuaki_?” Shuu near whispered, his form stuck looming over the teacher’s chair as he watched the other come undone.

“…Perhaps you wish to ask me for permission? I’d like it. I bet begging sounds rather enticing forced from your mouth.”

Begging? Why would he ever beg? It's not like Shuu was going to stop him now - or would be able to. But asking for permission... That was much easier for the doctor to achieve. Kazuaki's rather shy nature regarding _this_ in particular made it easy for Shuu to take advantage of. 

"I-Is this okay...t-to do it like this? Tell me--" he breathed, barely there. "It's vulgar..."

“Vulgar? Is it now? Mm…you’re right. It’s just me here, though…of course it’s ok. I want it.”

Kazuaki licked at his lips again before releasing a small whimper. His brow knit together in concentration, his expression flashing between embarrassment, concentration, and pleasure. He drew in a deep inhale, allowing his senses to drown in the scent of shampoo and the infirmary that still lingered to Shuu's hair - soft strands that still felt rather clean. Kazuaki didn't dare try to kiss or anything of the sort; he merely clung to Shuu in any way he could, holding the doctor there while his other hand continued to work himself. His knees occasionally pinned together before his thighs would spread apart again, with hips lifting off the seat to grind harder into the palm of his hand. 

How delightful - to hear a whimper from the other when normally it was Shuu struggling to breathe, attempts to keep his voice hidden slowly slipping away to give Kazuaki what he wanted to hear. Truly, it was a roulette wheel on how the teacher would react, often times a single word could pull a harsher hand that had Shuu on his knees but this - _what a sight_. Kazuaki was free like this, with gentle guidance, the doctor’s words not as important as the steady presence of his voice alone. His palms remained flat, pressing firmer every time the teacher lifted in reaction to his own ministrations, knowing full well that it wasn’t enough - wasn’t the real touch that Kazuaki was seeking in his current state.

Pre dripped a little thicker now, faster. Kazuaki's breathing had certainly picked up and his heart hammered painfully hard within his chest. His spine arched again, wanting to feel those fingers along himself but could only make due with the sensation of pressure that Shuu offered; his sweater and button up, and the shawl draped around his shoulders prevented anything further.

"I-I shouldn't be doing this - it isn't right... You shouldn't be watching."

“I’m allowed to watch - you know that, Kazuaki."

Allowed to watch... Of course, Shuu was allowed to watch. Hardly _anything_ existed that they hadn't gone through or tried before with or on each other, but somehow _this_ felt far too intimate to be viewed. Perhaps it was only because Kazuaki always had a penchant for hiding such a thing; which carried into adulthood. 

Perhaps it wasn't so much _what he was doing_ as it was that he had always viewed it as something _shameful_ to be caught doing.

But how many weeks had it been again? It didn't really matter, did it? Not when Shuu was right here next to him, letting Kazuaki feel his hands, his awful fingers, hear his voice, hear his ragged breathing - it was like Shuu was stroking him off to finish. Somehow that just spurred the teacher on more. And with the doctor's words, though they were mocking at times, was all he needed. Just some sort of validation that this was alright to do, that it was okay to be seen.

"I’m allowed to see every part of you,” Shuu grinned, his low chuckle merely a tremor in his shoulders, fingers curling along Kazuaki’s shawl.

Shuu's deep voice, now lowered to such a whisper, caused a tremor to rack down the length of Kazuaki's body; moaning as he squeezed his hand even more tightly around his cock. "It's too dirty--" He suddenly pulled his hand away from the back of Shuu's neck. Kazuaki kept his face pressed up into the doctor's face and neck to maintain contact between them, however, panting heavily as his now-free palm reached down to grasp the edge of his modest chair to give him extra leverage. His hips rose up, and now he was able to thrust and roll his hips into his hand that held himself with a rather vice-like grip. Pre spurt forward from his swollen cockhead, still making a mess of himself as he bit back a rather deep moan that reverberated against Shuu's neck. The chair creaked while pressing back into the doctor's form several times, in time to Kazuaki's thrusting.

“Dirty? Ah. That’s alright. I’ll clean you up after, you know I’ll take _good_ care of you.”

Shuu did nothing in reaction to the teacher’s hand pressing along the edge of the chair's seat - he simply held firm, his gaze locked on the almost frantic way Kazuaki was pressing up now. He must be close - ah, what a mess, already. Kazuaki was always so very messy when he lost himself.

Long fingers dragged upward, pulling the teacher’s top layer of clothing up, holding it folded in his weak palm as the other moved faster, violet eyes flashing with mischief and lust as Shuu’s own breaths became more audible, his excitement easily heard so close to Kazuaki’s face. Fingers searched, pushed in-between layers of clothing, reaching from the bottom where he could tug up button down and sweater, seeking out the heat of the other’s body. Finally - short nails scratched along Kazuaki’s stomach before laying flat, feeling the muscles underneath work and flex the faster the teacher went. Ah - bodies were truly amazing. Perhaps this one was Shuu’s favorite.

Another slew of quiet whimpers accompanied the way Kazuaki gyrated in place. He truly reveled in the closeness Shuu offered him, the faint caresses that now traced up and down his stomach. The blonde was smooth, with no sort of real muscle to boast like Sakazaki could, but even like this Shuu was able to feel the way his abs flexed and relaxed as narrow hips rocked into his slickened hand.

It was easy for Shuu to _feel_ how close to completion Kazuaki was but seeing it was completely different. Small jerks, those fleeting moments when the teacher swung between having control and letting his body act on instinct, and the flush of embarrassment lighting his face were only a few of the things Shuu could take delight in. How could Kazuaki, who had forced Shuu to bend to his own violent will more times than either of them could ever count, be reduced to such a mess? It was almost innocent how shy he was, even if he was allowing the doctor now to view him in all the splendor of it. 

“Show me.” Another whisper, paired with a light nudge of his head, Shuu’s unyielding fingers pressing down on Kazuaki as he waited.

"Nn!"

A choked noise fell past gritted teeth as Kazuaki's eyes squeezed shut, his mind flooding over with a calm nothing and blinding white. Still, he pressed his face further into Shuu's neck, still wanting that contact no matter what. His spine arched and abs tightened, hips tilting upward as he finally came. He held his breath while his body gave off several spasms, rocking into his palm to ride out the entirety of his climax and then some. His desperation and urgency was explained in the way he shot off, which was enough to boast the fact that Kazuaki, who had been just as busy and tied up with work as Shuu was, had not even touched himself up until this evening when the need had become too unbearable. 

He had tried to hold off, he really had. But... 

Slowly he sunk back down into his chair as lips parted, allowing him to pant heavily. A palm rose from the edge of his seat to snake back up along one of Shuu's arms, squeezing at the doctor's bicep while his opposite hand continued to grasp hold of his cock that was already beginning to soften up. His heart still beat frantically and hips occasionally jumped, but he was satisfied regardless.

Rare. The word had flashed through the doctor's mind so many times since he had stepped through the door, but it couldn’t be helped. To catch Kazuaki in the middle of this - to catch him at school of all places, and now to catch him in Shuu’s grasp. It hadn’t been his focus - the doctor hadn’t planned for any of this, but now that it was granted, he couldn’t look back - didn’t want to give up these beautiful moments of Kazuaki’s body singing to the sound of his voice, the consistent press of his fingers.

They were far from romantic. It had always been that way. Violent and demanding, sadistic and…messy. Shuu had become accustomed to it, even expecting it, noticing the small shift’s in Kazuaki’s gaze, the slight twitch of his fingers before they wrapped around Shuu’s pale throat. To instead watch those same fingers wrap around himself and drag hushed pants and whimpers that wanted to turn into moans…

Such a delicate control that the teacher had granted him - rather, perhaps…fallen into with Shuu’s careful direction. But that didn’t matter now - only Kazuaki’s pleasure did, thick and loud in the doctor’s ear, violet eyes never leaving the sight of the other spilling along his own lap, trapped in the chair he so often napped in.

“Good.” The squeeze along Shuu’s arm didn’t go unnoticed, the doctor tilting his head closer to Kazuaki’s ear, his words drifting in a hot puff of air to send a chill along the other’s neck. Kazuaki shivered as his bite-swollen lips pulled into a faint smile; an airy chuckle rising up between them.

“I enjoyed watching. It was rather…mm. We’ve been too busy, I know.”

Still trying to control his breathing, Kazuaki's eyes fell closed again as his face laid close to Shuu's own; face still lit up with a furious, heated blush. Fingers squeezed along the doctor's bicep again, before reaching up to sweep them up into brunette strands once more as he felt the other beginning to move his face away to drift lower past his own. The teacher drowsily smiled again, lifting one knee as his other leg extended back out in front of him. He reclined in his seat as Shuu continued to bow over the back of his chair with their hands all over each other in one way or another.

With a soft sigh, Kazuaki gently murmured, "Yes, we have been. But it's just that time of the year for us, isn't it? It won't last, especially with the holiday coming up. But I kept telling myself, 'tomorrow, tomorrow'. But, somehow I forgot that 'tomorrow' is always the busiest day of the week."

Shuu smirked, rarely able to differentiate anymore the difference between that and a true smile, lips barely brushing along Kazuaki’s neck.

“I missed you.”


End file.
